A Happy New Years Day
by rosieposy
Summary: Ianto and Jack spend New Years Day together. This is a follow up to A Not So Happy New Years Eve.


**AN This is a follow up to my story A Not So Happy New Years Eve. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed that story and I hope you like this one read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I am borrowing Jack and Ianto as they don't belong to me (mores the pity) but to RTD and the BBC.**

A Happy New Years Day

Ianto woke up feeling very disorientated. He was on his sofa, _"But why?" _He thought. Then it all came back to him, Jack leaving work early, then Gwen, him walking home, then the phone call and subsequent visit from Jack and then him breaking down and crying on Jacks shirt. _"Oh God"_ he thought. He tried to get up but an arm was wrapped around him effectively pinning him in place. It was then he realised that Jack was behind him holding him. _"Shit what do I do know_ ." He tried to move and as he did Jack said "And where do you think you're going?"

"Um bathroom." Ianto managed to stutter out before jumping up and practically running towards the bathroom door. _"Oh shit shit shit, he's going to think I'm mad."_ ThoughtIanto while splashing his face with cold water _"What am I going to do." _He went to the toilet, washed and dried his hands trying to compose himself before facing Jack again.

When he re-entered the lounge Jack wasn't there, he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. This is where he found Jack making tea and toast. "Thought I'd make some breakfast it's only tea and toast, didn't want to use the coffee machine in case I broke it." Jack said pouring boiling water into two mugs containing tea-bags.

Ianto stood in the doorway staring.

Jack looked at him with concern in his eyes "You ok?"

Ianto continued to stare.

"Ianto." Jack said trying to get his attention.

"Jack what are you doing here?" Ianto asked eventually.

"Making break...."

"Yes I know you're making breakfast." Sighed Ianto. "I meant what are you doing here? Or more to the point why are you still here? I'd have thought after my _little_ breakdown last night you would want to be anywhere but here with me"

Jack finished making the tea and then handed a mug to Ianto before saying "After your _little_ breakdown as you put it, I got to thinking about things. I hadn't realised that you were still suffering from the deaths of Owen and Tosh on top of everything else that has happened during the past year, so I thought that I would stay, make you breakfast and then see if you would like to join me for lunch somewhere. Start the New Year on a happy note. What do you say?"

Ianto looked at Jack and took a sip of his tea "Mmm not bad. Look Jack, it's not that I'm not grateful for you being there for me last night I am really, but...." Ianto stopped not really knowing how to continue without hurting Jacks feelings.

"But. I always hate it when there's a but at the end of a sentence." Jack nervously laughed.

Ianto continued "Look I'm just not good company at the moment. Maybe another day?"

"Ianto I'm not overly keen on New Year either, but I would like to take you out to lunch. We should do more normal things. I know with our job that's difficult, but it's a New Year let's start as we would like to go on. Which means you sitting down and eating the toast I made, having a shower and getting dressed in casual clothes and then us going out for a walk, maybe to the Castle or beach and then finding a nice pub for some lunch. What do you say?" Jack said taking Iantos' hand and leading him over to the table where a pile of toast along with butter, marmalade, jam and marmite sat.

Ianto sat down smiled at Jack before helpig himself to a piece of toast and the marmalade.

"What no butter before the marmalade?" Jack asked looking at him quizically.

Ianto looked up at Jack and simply said "No it makes the toast too soggy."

They continued to eat breakfast in silence, both of them thinking. When they had finished Ianto got up and put everything into the sink and washed up. Ianto made a descision. He turned to Jack, smiling shyly and said "Right I'm off for a shower, why don't you go check on the Hub and pick me up in an hour and half. I quite fancy a brisk walk on the beach." Ianto then walked out the kitchen and into the bathroom before Jack had a chance to reply.

Jack stared after him before his brain kicked in with what Ianto had said. He got up found his coat and calling to the shut bathroom door "See you in an hour and half." He then left the flat and returned to the Hub, where everything was quiet. He took a quick shower and changed before heading back to Iantos' flat.

******TORCHWOOD******

They ended up at Penarth beach. It was a lovely day, cold but sunny, they walked quite a way along the beach until they came to a cafe that was open. "Fancy a coffee or something to warm us up before we head back?" Jack asked looking at Ianto who was blowing on his hands trying to warm them up,even though he had gloves on.

Ianto stopped blowing and replied "Mmm that sounds good, hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows."

"Mmm that does sound good. Lets hope they do those then." Said Jack opening the door and letting Ianto in before following.

They found a table and gave the waitress their order, they also ordered toasted tea-cakes. While they waited they both removed their gloves, coats and in Iantos case a scarf. While they waited Ianto looked at Jack and said softly "Thanks for this. It's made me realise things can be good. I suppose last night I was just lonely, then got to thinking about all the crap stuff that happened last year. But here and now I'm happy, so thanks Jack."

"Hey no need to thank me it's what I'm here for, to make you happy." Jack said sincerely taking hold of Iantos hand and bringing it to his lips to place a soft, barely there kiss. "I'm happy too."

Their hot chocolates and tea-cakes arrived and they tucked in.

Once they had finished they were reluctant to leave the warmth of the cafe but knew they had too. As they walked back along the beach Jack slipped his hand into Iantos.

When they got back to the SUV Ianto pulled Jack to him and kissed him briefly on the lips, as he pulled back Jack held him in place and brought their lips back together again, running his tongue over Iantos lips who parted them to allow Jacks tongue into his mouth. They spent several minutes exploring each others mouths with their tongues, before the need to breath drew them apart.

"Happy New Year Ianto." Jack whispered against his mouth.

"Happy New Year Jack." Murmured Ianto a little breathless from the kiss .

As they got into the vehicle Ianto noticed the time, "I think it's a little late for lunch and too early for dinner. Would you like to come back to mine? I'm sure I can find something to cook later and in the meantime I'm sure we could find something to do." He said looking at Jack coyly.

"Are you sure?" Jack questioned starting the engine.

Ianto put his hand on Jacks thigh making his intentions clear and replied softly "Perfectly sure."

"Ok. Back to yours it is." Said Jack grinning.

******TORCHWOOD******

Much later as Ianto lay wrapped in Jacks arms on the sofa he couldn't help but think what a difference a day makes. For now he was happy, extremely happy, he just hoped the happiness lasted.


End file.
